the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv05 CH 06 at last! (annotated)
Annotations for at last! of Redwood. Page 125 quote from the song The Hills Page 126 Jikininki ''' (食人鬼 "human-eating ghosts") appear in Lafcadio Hearn's Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things (1904) as corpse-eating spirits. In Japanese Buddhism, jikininki ("human-eating ghosts"; pronounced shokujinki in modern Japanese), are the spirits of greedy, selfish or impious individuals who are cursed after death to seek out and eat human corpses The story relates to jingjing’s „lost“. '''tabi but hilang lost, disappeared, dead chia lat difficult boh chiak buay lia lah can’t stop not understanding (catching no ball) bakwan meatball kena makan is going to be eaten Page 127 choy phrase to ward off bad luck hilang kuching lost cat kum pooi as if kelam kabut chaotic run kay teruk very tough, severe bak chew tak stamp Literally translates as "eyes have been pasted over with a stamp", meaning to be blind Page 128 dungu stupid maintain balan stay cool mai siao siao don't be crazy don’ch play-play don't mess around with me si beh very jeroroize ''' nulify, make something zero '''eksi borak be arrogant Page 129 si peh, si beh very Page 130 rojak messy, eclectic mixture alamak exclamation of surprise, Mother of God! bukit hill oxeyes a yellow-flowered North American plant of the daisy family. sutras a Sanskrit word that means "string" or "thread". In Indian literary traditions, it also refers to an aphorism or a collection of aphorisms in the form of a manual or, more broadly, a condensed manual or text. siao crazy Page 131 suka have pleasure, delights cabut flee tanjong pagar a historic district located within the Central Business District in Singapore deepavali Diwali or Deepavali is the Hindu festival of lights celebrated every year in autumn in the northern hemisphere (spring in southern hemisphere) Diwali or Sanskrit dīpāvali means "series of lights",and is derived from dīpam "light, lamp" and oli "glow of light". Diwali is also known as dīpotsavam "festival of lights" Page 132 You will be called upon... TFv4 p. 778 strange word Entanglement chinese "Finally changed hands, but the responsibility is so heavy, the result is unexpected and dangerous" tapi but siong difficult si beh very khia-khia to fear, to be afraid, to be terrified whole jin gang everyone heng lucky blue crumbs probably suggesting we get better translation in the future Page 134 chia’h kuay kuay achieving a crushing victory ("to eat over and over") mabok drunk, intoxicated hilang lost, disappear Page 136 kena makan got eaten tapi but si beh very hilang ngeow lost cat boh no chari look, search kucing kurap useless, worthless („stray cat“) Pages 140-141 ENTR’ACTE 1 – yarrows Achillea millefolium, commonly known as yarrow /ˈjæroʊ/ or common yarrow, is a flowering plant in the family Asteraceae Yarrow are also called: allheal, angel flower, bad man's plaything, bloodwort, cammock, carpenter's weed, devil's nettle, devil's plaything, dog daisy, gordoloba, green arrow, herbe militaris, hierba de las cortadura, knight's milfoil, milfoil, nosebleed, old man's (the devil's) mustard, old man's pepper, plumajillo, sanguinary, soldier's woundwort, squirrel's taile, stanchgrass, stanchweed, thousand-leaf, thousand weed, woundwort, yarroway hebrew And about love, achilleas? Achilles knew you to blood, thousand leaves won't know us Category:Annotations